Golden Gyradose
by hdude77
Summary: A special pokemon gave Ash, Misty, and Tracy the idea to try and catch it. As they venture onward, they encounter situations that requires all fears to be forgotten, and for them to be brave and save their friends. Hold your breath if you are going to rea


It was a cold and silent night; there was no wind blowing, or any crickets playing their symphonic song. It was chilly, but not inside the Cerulean city gym. Misty was having a rematch against Ash and crackling sounds of thunder were heard inside as Pikachu shot forth-brilliant neon yellow lightning. The roar of water and waves were heard as Misty' seadra spit out gallons and gallons of crystal clear water. Each was down to one Pokemon left and Ash had the advantage with using the electric type Pokemon, Pikachu.  
"Pikachu, dodge seadra's hydro-pump!" Shouted Ash as the little electric mouse jumped up in the air as a full blast of water and power was shot underneath him. Pikachu landed on the ground with his knees bent in anticipation and his eyes narrowed into slits with concentration. "Pikachu, illusion!" With those words coming out of Ash, Misty was stunned; she had never heard an "illusion" attack before, and especially coming from a Pikachu. The small electric mouse started running toward seadra it started to grow in size. The Pikachu was growing higher and higher into the air and when you thought it was going to crash into the roof it stopped, then multiplied into 7 Pikachu's. Seadra was sitting there looking at the abnormal Pokemon towering above it.   
"Hydro-pump all of them!" Shouted Misty. The seadra did hydro pump to all 7 of the Pikachu's at a time, and to large to be able to avoid the attack Pikachu was hit hard in the cheeks. After a squeal of pain the Pikachu shrunk back to its original size and was scrunched up on the ground breathing hard. "Tackle attack now!" Shouted Misty as the seadra jumped out of the water and started "flying" toward the Pikachu.  
"Pikachu, thunder bolt!" Shouted Ash, as he stood stunned that Misty now had the advantage. Pikachu's cheeks started sparking and the he let out a large flash of electricity. Because of the water that was left on Pikachu's cheeks the electricity was sent into Pikachu. Pikachu shocked himself and directly after the shock toward himself seadra hit Pikachu with his tackle attack causing Pikachu to go flying back through the air. The Pikachu flew into Ash's stomach knocking the wind out of him and causing both of them to go flying back into the wall of the gym. As they hit smoke and dust arose, then quickly cleared revealing a badly hurt and unconscious Pikachu lying on the stomach of a badly hurt and unconscious Ash. With Misty staring at the two of them her eyes sparkled with delight. Then a bright white flash appeared in the room. Misty couldn't see anything and was worried when suddenly the white flash disappeared and she looked around the gym to see what happened. While looking misty heard a faint sound.  
"Kangdora." Misty looked around and then looked at her seadra. It changed, it evolved! It repeated what it had said earlier again, and this time Misty noticed it had said Kingdra! It had evolved into a Kingdra! Ash started having some spasms and then woke up. He pulled himself into a standing position after some hard work.   
"What happened?" he asked. Just then Ash's eyes turned into huge round ovals as he noticed the newly evolved Pokemon. "A Kingdra? You got a Kingdra?" Shouted Ash in a mix of congratulations and jealousy.  
"Yes I did, because I am a better trainer than you Ash, and I always have been, you just got lucky when you beat me 8 years ago!" Said Misty smiling at her new Pokemon. "Kingdra, return" She said as the Pokemon materialized into the Pokeball she had in her hand.   
"Well, anyway for beating me I have something for you." Ash stepped outside and then entered with a brand new bicycle. Misty's eyes lit up as she saw the Pokemon stickers that covered the handles and the bars. Then she quickly turned away.  
"You jerk, it took you 10 years just to give me a bike!" Misty screamed with her eyes pulsing with a mixture of love, anger, excitement, and confusion.   
"Sorry!" Said Ash as he stutter-stepped toward Misty with the new bike. "It is your prize for beating me, I also wanted to get you the best one I could possibly afford."  
"Oh Ash, I… I… Love it!" Shouted Misty as she ran toward Ash and hugged him. The bike fell over onto the ground as Ash's eyes went big with confusion. Misty gave Ash a little kiss and then picked up the bike and started examining it more closely. Ash stood there still shocked from the mood swing.   
With Ash starting to come out of his trans the phone suddenly rang. Misty ran over to it and picked it up.  
"Hello?" Asked Misty with a smile on her face.  
"Hey Misty! Long time not talk eh? It's Brock!" Misty stood stunned with the phone pressed against her ear.  
"Uh… Oh hey Brock… Hold on just a second… I'm going to put you on speaker phone." Misty pressed the speakerphone button on the phone and then put the receiver down.  
"Misty, I've got something to tell you…" He was interrupted bye Ash who was overly excited.  
"Brock… Is that? Is that you?"  
"Hey Ash, how ya doin' old chum? Listen guys I've got something to tell you. I… Well I sort of don't know how to tell you this but I just… well I just got married!"  
"You got married Brock, but who would ever want to marry you?" Said Misty confused  
"I got married to nurse joy from Veridian City. She is so pretty and… Well anyway I got to go on my honeymoon. I'm going to Indigo City! Bye Ash, Bye Misty!" There was a click and then there was repetitive beeping showing no one was on the other end of the line. Misty hung up the receiver and then turned around to face Ash.   
"Boy do I feel sorry for that nurse joy!" Said Misty shaking her head. Misty starting walking toward the exit of the gym and Ash followed. Misty and Ash were walking across town and Ash was carrying the unconscious Pikachu in his arms. They arrived at the Pokemon center and met Tracy inside.  
"Hey what have you been up to?" Asked Tracy smiling like always.  
"Not much" Said Misty. "My seadra evolved into a Kingdra, I beat Ash in a rematch, Ash gave me a brand new bike, which is back at my gym, and Brock got married."  
"Is that all?" Asked Tracy with a sarcastic look on his face.  
"Yup" Said Ash being a smart allec. Ash handed Pikachu to nurse joy. Nurse joy put Pikachu under a machine, which instantly healed him. Nurse joy handed Pikachu back to Ash and then they continued on the conversation.  
"What have you been doing Tracy?" Asked Ash placing Pikachu on the ground.   
"Well I've been doing some work here at the Pokemon Center and I found out that there were reports of seeing a golden Gyradose in a small lake right outside Indigo City!"  
"Hey Isn't Brock going there for his honeymoon, Ash?" Asked Misty.  
"Yea, it is!" Said Ash realizing it. "I think we should go there and see if we can get that golden Gyradose." Just as Ash said that the T.V. flickered on and a man appeared there.  
"This just in," he started, "There has been a plane crash right outside Indigo city. This was a private jet with a newly married couple inside. There have been no signs of the couple. If we have any more information we will not hesitate to inform you on what is going on. Thank you." The T.V. flickered off and Misty started to speak.  
"Oh well, bye Brock!" Said Misty with a smile on her face. "Lets go to Indigo City!"  
"Misty you know we're going to have to walk since Ash spent all his money on your bike and I don't have a thing, so we can't buy plane tickets!" Said Tracy  
"Yea I know, but still it'll be like the good old times. Lets go!" Said Misty as she started skipping out the door. Tracy and Ash looked at each other, Shrugged, and then both started skipping out the door just like Misty.   
After a four-day trip of walking they finally reached Indigo City. In Indigo city everyone was running around crazily with binoculars, Pokeballs, and nets in their hands.   
"I think they're trying to catch the golden Gyradose!" Said Tracy as people were whipping by him on both sides. "I heard that the Gyradose was in lake Tacachakan which is north, northwest from here." They started walking in that direction and pretty soon were outside of town. Thick trees starting covering the sky from view and the path got darker.   
"Hey, what's that?" Asked Ash as he pointed to a orange glow emitting from the forest. They started walking toward that direction and then they noticed a plane, crashed and on fire. Brock was lying there with just his head outside the plane.  
"That's Brock!" shouted Misty as she ran over to him and pulled him out of the flaming wreckage. Misty bent down and started to do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Coughing after the third time and looked at Misty.  
"Thank you!" He said with his face charred from the flames. Ash then noticed the ring on his finger and remembered that his wife was with him on the plane. Ash rushed into the flaming plane through the door  
"No Ash wait, it's too dangerous!" Shouted Misty as she took a few steps to try to stop him and then stopped. Ash was going down through the plane looking to see when Brocks new wife was. The plane was halfway over a cliff so it was slanted vertically. Ash had to be careful that he didn't trip and fall to the bottom of the plane causing it to fall off the cliff. Ash heard a scream and started moving toward the end of the burning plane faster than before. A small explosion to Ash's right burned his skin causing him to loose his grip and almost fall down. He got up and stated going down faster and then arrived at the back of the plane. There was a small flame that was starting to burn through the propane tank, if it got through it would explode. Ash noticed Nurse Joy hanging over the cliff out the back of the plane. Ash reached out his and tried to grab onto Nurse Joy but missed. The Plane started to slide and would fall off the cliff at any moment. The flame was coming closer and closer to exploding the propane tank. Ash reached out his hand again and grabbed Nurse joy's sleeve. He started to pull her up. The seam in her sleeve was tearing but Ash didn't notice. The seam ripped and nurse joy fell but Ash quickly grabbed her hand and started pulling her up again with all his strength. Nurse joy was hanging 2000 feet up and the plane could tip any second. Ash lost his grip to the plane and they both started falling. Ash quickly noticed a tree root and grabbed onto it. Nurse joy was hanging on to Ash's hand while Ash was hanging onto a small tree root. The plane started sliding even more down and they were right under it. Nurse Joy let loose of Ash's hand but grabbed onto his leg jerking him down a bit. Ash lifted his newly free hand up to the burning plane and held on there. He then reached up his other hand and started hoisting himself, and Nurse joy up into the plane. They were in the plane as it started to slide. It was going to fall, or explode any second now. They started climbing up the seats toward the front door of the plane. A burning piece of metal fell down from the top hitting Ash in the shoulder causing a 3rd degree burn, then fell straight down to the bottom of the canyon. They both started climbing up faster trying to reach the top before the plane tumbled. Ash reached the door and turned around and grabbed Nurse Joy's hand trying to hoist her up. Brock, Tracy, and Misty were watching intensely but all they could see was flame and smoke. Then the plane plummeted down the cliff leaving behind a huge cloud of dust. When the dust cleared Ash and Nurse Joy were lying down exhausted but all right. Misty, Brock, and Tracy all looked over the cliff and saw the plane explode in a huge fireball just before it hit the ground below. They all got up and walked the short trail back to the city.   
Arriving at the hospital Ash got some bandages put onto his shoulder where the piece of metal hit. Brock and Nurse Joy were kept there for further examination. Then Tracy, Ash, and Misty left again to find the golden Gyradose. The walked down the same trail trying not to look at the spot where they had just been. They continued walking when they came to a dead end. Leaves and bush were in their way. "Pikachu, use your shadow razor attack." The little mouse shot forth a "lightning blade" that cut up the trees and opened up the path. They walked a bit farther when the noticed a lake, a crystal clear lake that was about 1 mile across. As they approached it they noticed a small fishing boat that they could use to get out into the middle of the lake. As they paddled out an unnatural mist started to surround them and it was hard to see. The kept paddling toward the center but stopped when huge amounts of bubbles were coming out of the lake underneath them. They stopped and their boat was shaking as the bubbles were coming up around them and below them. Suddenly a huge golden gyradose rose out of the water roaring as loud as thunder. It lifted its head up into the air and a glowing ball of true power started forming.  
"It's getting ready to do hyper beam!" shouted Ash! All of them jumped out of the boat just as the beam struck the boat causing its pieces to go flying everywhere. Tracy, Misty, and Ash were now swimming in the lake with a golden gyradose. Misty detached her Pokeballs from her belt in the water. The water turned red as her water Pokemon, Kingdra, Blastoise, Golduck, Starmie, and Seaking appeared in the water. They all immediately knew what to do. They started attacking the gyradose.  
"Kingdra, use wave chopper!" The Kingdra shot forth two water blades, which cut the gyradose at the stomach. "Golduck, use paralyze!" Golduck's eyes glowed purple as the Golden Gyradose suddenly becomes eerily silent. Strangely it sunk back down under the water. The world was silent for 5 minutes until the gyradose came crashing upward with Tracy right on top of its head. Tracy was holding onto the gyradose as he was dangling 90 feet in the air. The gyradose took a huge leap into the air and then dove into the water and Tracy let go as he hit the water The Gyradose came up again and the Golduck did paralyze again. Ash took the G.S. ball out of his pocket and threw it at the golden Gyradose. The ball opened and then closed after the gyradose has been sucked inside. The water started to ripple as the ball hits the water and started to shake. The ball shook three times and then lays silent.  
"All right, we caught the golden gyradose!" Shouted Ash as he started to swim toward the G.S. ball. He grabbed it, put it in on his belt, and then they all started to swim back to shore. Arriving at the shore they all shook themselves off and then walked back to town. Half way back to town they heard a crash behind them. They turned around and then heard something.  
"I am trouble, I make it double, to make this world full of devastation, to make enemies with every person in every nation, to announce the wonders of truth and love, we are better than the stars above, Jessie, James, Team rocket moves faster than the speed of light, we've never lost, they always lose the fight! Persian, we're so right!"  
"Team rocket, buzz off!" Said Ash as they came out from behind the bushes.   
"We are going to capture your Pikachu!" Said James dressed as a supermodel.  
"What makes you think that after 9 years of trying to capture Pikachu, you'll finally get it?" Said Ash "And James, are those… Breast implants?"  
"Um… Well that's non of your business!" Said James trying to save his dignity.  
"Pikachu, Thunder storm!" Pikachu stood up straight and his eyes turned blue, above, the unseen sky was being covered with dark clouds and thunder was heard. All of a sudden Pikachu's eyes turned red and a flash of electricity shot down from the sky and hit the ground right in front of team rocket. The electricity traveled through the ground and struck a gas pipe causing an explosion right below them causing Ash, Misty, and Tracy to go flying backward, and Team rocket to blast off… for the 9,284,948,393,748 time. Tracy, Misty, and Ash stood up and dusted off their pants. Pikachu fainted from using such power. Ash picked up Pikachu and held him in his arms. They walked back to Indigo city to tell Brock and Nurse Joy of their brand new Pokemon. Arriving at the hospital they found Brock and Nurse Joy outside the hospital cleaned up and with bandages around their burns. They stood up and smiled.  
"Hey Brock guess what? We caught the golden Gyradose!" Said Ash holding up his G.S. ball. A cloaked man standing behind Ash heard this and grabbed the G.S. ball. Ash quickly whipped around and did a roundhouse kick right across his face. The cloaked man put his hand up to his face trying to comfort where he had been hit. He stepped forward and did some punches toward Ash but all of them were blocked. He then quickly went into a downward leg swing tripping Ash. Ash quickly hopped up and did a jump kick toward the man but was blocked, so Ash did a back handspring off the man's arm and did three punches right to his nose. The cloaked man jumped up trying to get on the other side of Ash so he could make a run for it, but Ash did an uppercut to his stomach causing him to go flying back. People from all over the town came toward the fight and got into a circle. The man got up and did a punch right to Ash's stomach; Ash grabbed his arm and flipped him around into a tree knocking him unconscious. Ash went toward him and took the G.S. ball from his hand and then in curiosity took off the hood of his cloak. It was Gary; Ash had just knocked out Gary. Misty, Tracy, and Ash all stood stunned at this and didn't notice the cameraman run up behind Ash.  
"'Scuse me sir." The man said as he tapped Ash on the shoulder. Ash turned around and looked at the man. "Um I wanted to know, if you really caught the golden gyradose?"  
"Yes, Why?" Asked Ash.  
"Well then you are rich, I'll buy that Gyradose off you for 1 million dollars!" The man said  
"Um, no thanks" Said Ash "I think I'll keep him as a souvenir." Said Ash. The man's smiley face turned into a frown, He then walked away mumbling cuss words. After the man had left they all walked to the airport and left back for Cerulean City. Arriving at Cerulean City Ash went back into Misty's gym. They walked inside and Misty closed the door and dimmed the lights.   
"You are an amazingly muscular, handsome, and great Pokemon trainer." Said Misty as she made her way to ash and started leaning up against him, "I love you Ash!" Said Misty  
"I love you too misty." Said Ash smiling at her. They both bent down and kissed each other and then left for the back room of the gym.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
